<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story of Masamune Kadoya by dawnjohnson43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265551">Story of Masamune Kadoya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43'>dawnjohnson43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakup, Death of family member, Depictions of depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masamune is broken, Mentions of Slavery, Toxic Relationship, a bit OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unique. Masamune Kadoya’s favorite word was unique. That’s probably because that’s the last thing his mom said to him before she vanished.</p><p>“Masamune, you will always be my son and the love of my life. Never forget that. And never forget to stop being unique.”</p><p>It’s not like Masamune could try to forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kadoya Masamune &amp; Hagane Gingka, Kadoya Masamune &amp; Tategamia Kyoya &amp; Amano Madoka, Kadoya Masamune/King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story of Masamune Kadoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was bit hard to write. Masamune goes through a lot in this fanfic. If you’ve read the summary, tags, or main story than you might understand. You might also feel sorry for him. Here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<strong>WARNING: Death or a family member is in this. And also toxic relationships.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Unique. Masamune Kadoya’s favorite word was unique. That’s probably because that’s the last thing his mom said to him before she vanished.</p><p>
  <em>“Masamune, you will always be my son and the love of my life. Never forget that. And never forget to stop being unique.”</em>
</p><p>It’s not like Masamune could try to forget.</p><p>———————</p><p>Masamune’s first and most core memory was when Kyoya Tategami poured chocolate pudding on his face. It was the first time they were ever meeting each other. And if first impressions meant anything, that would be an introduction he would never forget.</p><p>Kyoya and him did not get along even years later. Not until Masamune got his first beyblade, Blitz Striker. For the first time in forever, Kyoya actually wanted to spend time with his younger brother. And he always made it a point to use Masamune as a practice dummy.</p><p>Masamune never won any of the battles. But he was happy. He was happy to spend time with his brother. That is until he left for Savannah.</p><p>The castle became quiet. Masamune was forced to join his father’s meetings with the generals and aristocrats. He was forced to go to banquets and parties in stuffy attire. All alone. For the first time in forever, he was lonely. For four years, he was alone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
———————</p><p> </p><p>Until he met Madoka Amano.</p><p>He remembered first seeing her, and quickly hiding behind his dad. In his short nine years of life, he had never before seen a slave. She was tiny and...dirty. She didn’t look that much younger than Masamune. Her skin was cut in some places and her wrists were rubbed raw from the shackled. </p><p>
  <em>She looks....sad.</em>
</p><p>“Is this the one I purchased?” Masamune watched as his mom made her way over to the young girl. The older lady eyed Madoka slowly before nodding. “Let her free. She won’t be used as a slave in these walls.”</p><p>“But, Queen Victoria,” the slave seller seemed shocked at her request. “She’s from Australia, they tend to become savage animals when given a taste of freedom.”</p><p>
  <em>Savage? </em>
</p><p>“She’s a little girl. And <em>I</em> paid for her. Get rid of her shackles and get out of my face. She’s free in this castle and country. Understand?”</p><p>The slave seller obliged. The shackles fell to the floor and Madoka looked up at Masamune’s parents in shock. King Richard knelt down to her height and softly smiled.</p><p>“What’s your name, young one?”</p><p>“M-madoka. Madoka Amano.” <em>Her voice is so tiny. </em></p><p>“Well, Madoka, don’t worry. Today, you are our daughter and Masamune’s little sister. We will take care of you now.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>His mother turned to him, “Masamune, take Madoka to that room next to yours. She’ll be staying there now.” </p><p>Masamune nodded and led her away. He led her down two long hallways that were both painted a light red. Servants bowed to them while they passed. Madoka kept his pace despite being a head shorter than him. He passed Kyoya’s room with the green doors, his room with the blue doors, and stopped at the pink doors. Masamune pushed the door open to reveal a room covered in pink.</p><p>“My mom really likes color themes, so sorry if you don’t like pink.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>The room was the size of a small room. It was covered in white marble floors with four alabaster columns wrapped in pink flowers. One wall—across from them—was covered in windows but were covered by a salmon colored curtain. A pink rug ran across the floor and stopped at the bed. The bed was a California king size with a canopy bed frame. It was located in the middle of the room. Next to the bed was a pink boudoir and a red chair on the other side. There was a tv on the other wall with a pink couch in front of it. There was also a bookshelf filled with stuffed animals and books, computer desks, and beanbag chairs scatted around.</p><p>Masamune walked to one side of the bed and pushed open barn doors to reveal a walk-in closet. “Here’s the closet. Your clothes will go in here once you pick them out”. He made his way to the bathroom which was located next to the TV. “And here’s the bathroom. It gets cleaned everyday so you’ll never have to worry about making messes.” </p><p>Madoka nodded and then climbed onto her bed. Masamune sat down in the chair next to it and looked to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>This is <b>so</b> awkward.</em>
</p><p>“I like your mom.”</p><p>“O-oh. Um. Well, she’s your mom now. I mean, we can share her?”</p><p>“I’ve never had a mom.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh. </em>
</p><p>“Well, I mean, I can teach you how to have a mom? It’s not like there is a lot to learn. You don’t have two moms like Kyoya does.”</p><p>“Who’s Kyoya?”</p><p>“Our older brother.”</p><p>“There’s another one?”</p><p>“Yeah. But he doesn’t live here right now. He lives in the Savannah.”</p><p><em>Probably should not have mentioned him at this moment</em>.</p><p>“The Savannah? I’ve always wanted to go there.”</p><p>“I can take you!” Masamune blurted out.</p><p>She flinched, “What?”</p><p>“I can take you to the Savannah,” he quieted down. “We can go on vacation one day and visit Kyoya. I think he’d like you. He only likes some people.”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>It was nice to have someone to talk to even if it was awkward. It was nice to have someone listen to his mother since he couldn’t understand most of her rants. It was nice.</p><p>———————<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Until it wasn’t. His mom died.</p><p>Masamune knew her for ten years. Kyoya knew her for twelve years. Madoka knew her for a year. It was the first time any of them had experience loss. Kyoya couldn’t come because his mom was a bitch but he sent his condolences. Madoka was very silent the whole time. She didn’t know how to deal with loss. Neither did Masamune. He buried himself in his room and cried for a whole week straight. He never got to say goodbye.</p><p>He was there on her last few hours. She had told Richard to find love again. She told Madoka to continue to help whoever she could. And she told Masamune to keep being unique. And then he was called into the throne room for his dad’s meeting. Masamune never saw her again.<br/>
<br/>
He hated that word. <em>Unique? Who gives a shit? We all die sometime.</em></p><p><em><br/>
</em><br/>
———————</p><p> </p><p>Masamune did not feel okay again until he met King.</p><p>He was thirteen years old and just came out to his family. It was at a banquet celebrating Greece’s alliance with France, England, Germany, and America. Madoka was sick so she couldn’t go. And Kyoya was busy. So Masamune was alone, again. And then he came along.</p><p>He was brown-skinned with dark blue hair and had sharp blue eyes. His smile was dazzling. And he had the body of Adonis. Masamune <em>wanted</em> that boy. And as a prince, Masamune got what he wanted.</p><p>Their relationship ended as quickly as it started. It went from 0 to 100 to 0 in the span of eight months. They broke up hard and made up harder. It was bad. But Masamune was lonely and broken. And he would rather burn in hell with King than live in heaven without him.</p><p>Their first date went from a nice dinner to mutual blowjobs to a bey battle to an explosive argument which ended in King leaving and Masamune crying. Madoka and Kyoya tried to comfort him but they didn’t really care. Even Gingka got annoyed by Masamune’s endless rambles. All of them believed that a relationship built mainly on physical attraction would not last, and that they were bound to be destroyed by each other.</p><p>
  <em>Screw them.</em>
</p><p>But Masamune kept going back to him. King would break him down and then build him back up again. And Masamune liked it. It made him happy after his mom died. And he would do anything to feel happy again. So Masamune allowed King to do whatever he wanted as long as he could feel something. And then King took that away.</p><p>He broke up with him. Masamune was left broken again. No one could fix him. Not all the king’s horsemen or the king’s men. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
———————</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Masamune. You look nice today.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then Bao, Second Prince of the Kingdom of South China, came along.</p><p><br/>
“Hey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry. But this story might explain why Masamune is like this in my main story canon. I like Bao. Bao will be important. I didn’t include a Gingka section or make the Kyoya one longer because it would be too long. Also, their relationship with Masamune will be explored more in the main story.</p><p>Leave comments and kudos!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>